


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Dramedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Rescue Missions, Secret Missions, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents, Traveling, Undercover Missions, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble
Series: Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536697
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:40 PM**

"Goddamn it Kim Heechul!"

Heechul just laughed into the phone."Honestly Leetuek-hyung,I don't know why you're even surprised at anything I do anymore."He says.

He hears Leetuek let out a annoyed with at the end."I don't why either."The older man admits,causing Heechul to just laugh more.


End file.
